A key element on a modern drilling rig is the drilling control and monitoring system. Equipment such as drilling equipment is remotely controlled by an operator by a control and monitoring system. Many operations that are performed by such a system are potentially dangerous. An operation may, for example, include manipulating heavy loads by a powerful crane and/or gripper. Proper handling of such equipment is crucial, and errors may have serious consequences.
Due to the increasing complexity of existing control and monitoring systems, a risk exists that errors may occur when performing critical operations. Both human errors and technical errors, including software errors, may take place. There is therefore a need for increased safety in such control and monitoring systems. There is in particular a need for a solution which increases the safety without exchanging existing equipment, such as main parts of the operator station, the equipment controller, etc.